Amor platónico
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores. - Gender bender - Stephanie Rogers es solicitada para participar en una misión basada en un plan de Loki. ¿Aceptará? Y si lo hace, ¿por qué?


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la franquicia Marvel.**

* * *

 **Éste fic es el tercero que presento en el mismo reto que los fics anteriores: "El Caballo del Constructor" y "De la misma sangre".**

 **Hice un gender-bender (cambiar el sexo de algunos de los personajes). Así que Stephanie Rogers, alias Capitana América, es la versión femenina de Steve Rogers, y Percy Carter es Peggy Carter.**

 **La misión que se menciona al comienzo del fic, en la que Steph acepta participar, es un plan de Loki para detener el Ragnarök (aunque, como todo plan de Loki, es probable que adelante el fin del mundo en vez de atrasarlo).**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._**

* * *

Había aceptado ser parte de la misión sólo porque eran un grupo y debía ser leal a sus compañeros. Y además, porque Bruce sería parte de la expedición. Pero, interiormente, Steph pensaba que todo aquello era mentira. Sí, había conocido a dioses nórdicos en persona, incluso había visitado Asgard una vez, pero para ella seguía habiendo un solo Dios. Su fin del mundo se llamaba Apocalipsis y tenía muy pocos puntos en común con el Ragnarök de los nórdicos.

Después de todo, pensándolo lógicamente, si sus creencias eran verdad (y tenían que serlo, Steph estaba totalmente segura sobre ese punto), el fin del mundo no iba a tener nada que ver con una serpiente gigante, ni con lobos que se comían el sol, ni con Loki liderando un ejército de gigantes ni con catástrofes que destruyeran la raza humana. Por lo tanto, eso del Ragnarök y del plan de Loki era sólo una misión más, pero forzosamente tenía que acabar bien para que pudiera luego cumplirse el Apocalipsis real.

Steph se sentía tranquila con eso. Podía morir, sí, no lo negaba, pero era un alivio saber que el mundo no explotaría por más que ellos no tuvieran éxito en la misión.

Bruce había sido el encargado de preguntarle si iba a participar en la expedición. A Steph le gustaba Bruce, pero nunca se lo había dicho. En la época de donde ella venía, los hombres eran los que se tenían que declarar, no las mujeres. Cierto que Bruce a veces la miraba con ojos cálidos y atentos, sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan suya que irradiaba simpatía, y ella se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista. Pero aquello no significaba que el científico estuviera enamorado de ella, así que lo único que quedaba era esperar. Tampoco se imaginaba lo que sería casarse con un hombre con problemas de control que se transformaba en un gigante verde cuando se enojaba, pero estaba segura de que podría controlarlo si se daba el caso.

El gran problema era que Bruce era tímido. Al paso que iban, aunque estuviera enamorado de ella, Steph no creía que él se fuera a animar a pedirle que fuera su novia, y mucho menos su esposa.

Tendría que dejar de lado toda su educación para pedírselo ella, y _no_ estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado toda su educación.

 _Robert Bruce Banner, ¿quieres ser mi novio?_

Ahg. Incluso sin decirlo en voz alta sonaba estúpido. Y se imaginaba la respuesta:

 _Lo siento, Stephanie Rogers. No puedo. Estoy muy ocupado con mis experimentos científicos. No tengo tiempo para una novia. En serio, lo siento, Stephanie._

Se desharía en disculpas. Bruce siempre era cortés, siempre se disculpaba. Quizá por eso era que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y también le encantaba la forma en que sus ojos oscuros se quedaban fijos en la nada, pensando tal vez en alguna fórmula química, o tal vez en Steph.

La Vengadora sacudió la cabeza. _Por supuesto_ que no estaría pensando en ella. Bruce no _tenía_ tiempo para pensar en ella. Y lo que ella menos quería era desviarlo de sus estudios y su trabajo. Sabía que él era feliz siendo científico y ella quería que fuera feliz.

Así que Bruce seguiría siendo su... ¿cómo le decían las chicas de ahora?... amor platónico.

Se abrazó las rodillas, hecha un ovillo en el sofá de su departamento. Al parecer ése era su destino, enamorarse y no ser correspondida. Aún recordaba a Percy Carter, el agente al que había amado antes de caer congelada por setenta años.

Se mordió el labio inferior y escondió el rostro entre los brazos. Siempre que pensaba en Percy las lágrimas le salían solas. Era algo que no podía controlar.

Luego de unos minutos, respiró hondo y se levantó del sofá. Su escudo estaba apoyado contra el televisor LCD. La sola visión de eso la hizo sonreír. Era un gran contraste.

Deslizó la mano sobre el frío metal pintado con los colores de Estados Unidos.

— Aunque tenga que ir hasta el inframundo nórdico, lo haré. La Capitana América nunca se quedará atrás.

* * *

 **Ésto era una escena de un fic multi-chapter que estaba escribiendo (luego lo dejé para escribir otro más elaborado con una trama parecida).**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
